


【金枪】Flooding Rain

by AkaharaRinko



Series: 真祖与死徒 [3]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 吸血鬼, 死徒, 真祖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: CP：fate zero金枪Attention！吸血鬼设定，死徒吉尔伽美什X真祖迪卢木多，含有下流谈话注意！
Relationships: 金枪
Series: 真祖与死徒 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661197
Kudos: 1





	【金枪】Flooding Rain

春雨绵绵，近黄昏时已经剩下如丝的线，天空被乌云覆住，日光隔了一片羽毛的厚度，为万物镀上一层金箔。  
蔷薇园还是一片狼藉，矮小、灰暗的灌木枝干蜷缩着，似乎它从未绽放过如血的花朵，新生的芽叶在这阴沉的天气中没有一丝生气。  
这园子不需要生气。来访者将它们踩在被雨水沾湿的靴下，慢慢地走向了那具棺材。  
不知道是哪位先代贵族留下的华美水晶棺椁，预备着承载他的后人的瞻仰敬慕，此时却被这恶魔掠去，连栩栩如生的、充满药物恶臭的尸体也被抛开。“别叫我恶魔，我只是一个偶尔干点坏事的吸血鬼。”来访者在当初把这物件搬进来的时候如是说。  
水晶棺被放置在大理石台阶的上面，他的靴底有节奏地敲着地面，仿佛要和谁共舞。他踏进透明的桎梏，睡在里面的青年一动不动，雨水使他黑色的鬈发贴在苍白的皮肤上，机械的呼吸使他的胸膛起伏，衣服边上的水珠滑落。  
金发的来者注视着青年的脸，俯下身在他的耳边呢喃道：“下雨了，迪卢木多。这些雨水落在你身上真讨厌，本王就勉为其难地帮你清理掉吧。”  
他略带兴奋地眯起双眼，郑重地在青年的额头上印下一吻，好像这是他发明的餐前祷告。仅仅是肌肤相贴的一瞬，甜蜜的气味已经缠绕上他的舌尖；仅仅是抚摸他的鼻梁，他的眼睑，他的泪痣已经远远不够，渴求着更多的接触。他以唇代笔，描绘了青年的脸部轮廓，顺着雨水降落的痕迹把它们一一舔舐干净。他变得极富攻击性了，虹膜颜色似乎加深了，眼神中带着光。  
噢，哪个吸血鬼不贪婪呢？当他吻至青年的耳后，却被高领的丝绸衬衣挡住了去路。他有点不满，不过心情少刻变转好。他修长的手指挑开青年领口的纽扣，动作缓慢轻柔地沿着门襟下行，显然这种少有的行为让他收获了意外的惊喜。从大动脉直至锁骨，他留下了耐人寻味的印记，宣示他的主权。  
来访者正流连在血液丰富的一片肌肤，乘人之危的偷情总是伴随着莫大的愉悦。“为什么你这么美味呢？即使什么都不做还是让我兴奋得不行。”他的语调带着笑意，向着白皙的胸脯继续攻城略地。  
青年似乎要醒了，他不舒服地缩了一下肩膀，逃离了征战者的一个吻，然后不舒服地发出一声鼻音。  
大概没有人会喜欢餐桌上突然活动起来的布丁，于是食用者加重了力度，肆意地在他的甜品上留下深深浅浅的咬痕。“哈啊、别乱动！真是不乖的孩子，给你留下伤痕让你好好记住教训。”说罢，他又过于急切地去舔食伤口溢出的血珠。对于吸血鬼这样愈伤能力超群的物种来说，留下调情的标记比其他的物种要难，指不准会什么时候消退。“我不介意你用银质小刀在我身上刻字，真的，别太丑就行。”他立刻想起青年某次对他说的情话，不过立刻被他否决了，“依靠那种工具，还不如让你记住我的獠牙，沾满我的气味，让所有人都不敢靠近你。”对，獠牙。金发的侵略者这么想，于是付诸了行动。  
被獠牙刺入的地方是青年腰侧较为柔软的肌肤，他用力地吸吮温暖鲜红的血液，在伤口即将愈合时复又挑开。饮鸠止渴的乐章一直在重复。  
青年醒了，他想支撑起身体，无奈腰部被禁锢住，酥酥麻麻的使不上力。“吉尔伽美什，我要起来。”他无奈地对入侵者说。对方很不情愿地将唇从他的腰侧移开，红色的眼眸看向他：“哈？本王还没玩够呢，居然诈尸了*。”说罢继续他的恶行。青年抬手将五指插入他的发间，摩挲着他的头皮，用半睡半醒的倦音说：“你这变态恋尸癖**…噢…真想捏碎你的颅骨…”他忍不住揪了揪他的发梢。“亲爱的迪卢木多，你下不了手的。看你现在一脸爽到不行的样子，被本王吸血有这么舒服吗？”罪魁祸首故意用舌尖撩拨着伤口，却不给予更真切的抚慰。  
“相信我，没有一个吸血鬼喜欢午睡起来就被扒衣吸血的。”青年抱怨道。  
“同理，除了你没有一个吸血鬼喜欢在下雨天到花园午睡。”  
“好吧，我承认流动的水的确很讨厌。”  
“你应该感谢本王的辛勤劳动为你清理掉了。”  
“谢谢。我认为没有比我更有礼貌的吸血鬼了。稍微过来一点…”青年将他引至唇边，吻上他沾血的獠牙，邀请他进入自己的口腔。  
毫不客气地，接受了款待，暴风雨一样席卷他的唇舌，一分一寸也不放过地享用着他的甜美。  
突然，来者放开了青年，脸上带着疑惑和愠色：“你居然咬我！”  
“哈哈、哈…”青年忍不住笑出了声，“礼尚往来嘛，又或者说是以牙还牙。”说着用手将身体支撑起来，吮上他流血的下唇，“看来不帮你清理掉是不行了。”

-End-

*诈尸：意思是迪卢木多是吸血鬼不是活人，睡着的时候像死去了。（其实压根就没活过  
**恋尸癖：顺承上文意思，迪卢木多说既然我是尸体你还是这样来折腾我真是变态

**Author's Note:**

> Free Talk：其实在这篇里面并没有挑明他俩是爱人还是炮友，我还没想好呢（。  
> 这篇故事就是两个吸血鬼活太久找点乐子的段子（别看描写的是青年，其实说不定几百岁了  
> 蛮喜欢吸血鬼设定的，特别是可以仗着他们不是人乱搞（不对233）干一些背德的事情也不用被人类的道德约束，突然冒出怪点子也能强按上去（更不对了）总之这个paro是我脑洞爆发的发泄吧www  
> 大概还会写一点这个paro的段子，不过最近好忙不知道有没有时间…  
> 最后要说的是，我爱金枪！我爱金枪！！我爱金枪！！！（重要的事要说三遍


End file.
